


Collecting Caps

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Series: #666foryou [270]
Category: Damien (TV)
Genre: Gen, Hobbies, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Missing Scene, Sister-Sister Relationship, Sisters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-27
Updated: 2016-08-27
Packaged: 2018-08-11 10:51:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7888408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They were Kelly's first.  When she went to college, she gave them to Simone, insisting that they'd get lost in her dorm room.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Collecting Caps

**Author's Note:**

> Date Written: 24 August 2016  
> Word Count: 225  
> Prompt: collection  
> Summary: They were Kelly's first. When she went to college, she gave them to Simone, insisting that they'd get lost in her dorm room.  
> Spoilers: Missing scene, taking place after episode 01x04 "The Number of a Man." Beyond that, everything we learned in these 10 episodes is up for grabs.  
> Warnings: No standard warnings apply.  
> Series: #666foryou  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Link to: http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/   
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…  
> Feedback: Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Damien," "The Omen," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Glen Mazzara, David Seltzer, 20th Century Fox Television, Fox 21, and A&E Television Networks. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Damien," "The Omen," A&E, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: This was just fun to write. And it's based on a collection of my own. I don't collect a lot of bottle caps, mostly just hard cider ones because I plan to make trays with them in various apple shape configurations. And so I gave this same collection to the Baptiste sisters, just with beer instead of cider.
> 
> Dedication: This is part of a series of stories to thank the phenomenal creative team of _Damien_ , both in front of and behind the camera.
> 
> Beta: theonlyspl

They were Kelly's first. When she went to college, she gave them to Simone, insisting that they'd get lost in her dorm room. Simone giggled at the thought of owning them, especially as Kelly kept bringing new ones home when she'd visit. She always maintained to their mother that her roommates and friends were the ones to indulge in underage drinking, and that she'd found the caps while cleaning up after them. Simone always knew better because Kelly would tell her stories about which beers were worth checking out when she was old enough.

When Simone joined Kelly in college, sharing that cramped, ratty little apartment near campus, they began to put them into trays with epoxy. They were some of the early art on the walls. One time, they managed to get enough caps from hard ciders to make a special tray featuring an apple design. When Kelly graduated, she continued to live with Simone until she graduated, then they found the apartment in Manhattan that Simone eventually bought. The trays were in the living room until their mother moved in. She didn't approve, so they went into Simone's bedroom. And with enough time passed, they survived her mother's burning of Kelly's possessions through the Yoruba priest.

They were Simone's, they were a gift from Kelly, and no one would take them from her.


End file.
